


What's Wrong With the World?-A Slam Poem

by band_meme_trash



Category: Life
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/band_meme_trash/pseuds/band_meme_trash
Summary: In my creative writing class we we assigned to make slam poems, this is the writing portion of it.





	What's Wrong With the World?-A Slam Poem

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE READ]  
> Please if you feel the need to self harm or are depressed talk to someone it may not seem like it now but they can help you, I used to be so scared to ask for help with my depression, I don't want that to happen to anyone else. So please send this around, If you are in the alternative community or you've been stereotyped send this to people and explain why you dress the way you do. Thank you I may not be popular what so ever but I care about my little fan group, thank you for reading and enjoy the Poem. ~AnimeWriter

We wake up every day, we go to school, hang out with friends, then go home eat an amazing  
Dinner your parents made for you  
But some people don’t get a “normal day”  
Some people have days were getting out of bed seems to be impossible  
Eating one thing is a struggle  
For some people, the one thought they think every day is “Am I even worth living”  
For some people, self-harm is their only escape  
And you think you have a right to call them Emo, Goth, or Attention seekers,  
Self Harm is a mental health problem not an ‘Emo’ thing  
Yes, it just so happens that people that have a darker style are depressed or Self-harm, but that is usually because people don’t accept that, or they are dealing with something at home.  
Unless you know the whole story don’t say anything  
If you tell someone to kill themselves think what if they really did,  
approximately 1 million people commit suicide per year  
Every 40 seconds people either attempt or commit suicide  
So whatever you were doing in the past 40 seconds someone has either tried to or took their own life  
Let that sink in, while you're eating your dinner, while your watching youtube or Netflix someone in the world is taking their life  
It can be prevented, a lot of families have lost their kids to suicide  
A 13-year-old boy jumped off a bridge in 2003 because of cyberbullying  
A 14-year-old girl hanged herself in 2013 because of cyberbullying  
A 16-year-old girl committed suicide in 2012 BECAUSE OF CYBERBULLYING  
See a pattern, while doing my research on this topic I counted 18 kids that took their life because of cyberbullying. This is so preventable why can’t the people that bullied these kids realize how serious this really is. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, not even the kids that bullied people, I just wish that those people could have seen the dangers of what they were doing before it was too late.  
So if you drive someone to commit suicide, think about it this way you just took a child from there family.  
Stereotyping, cyberbullying, and physical bullying has destroyed friendships and taken away thousands of lives.  
Even the terms Prep, Jocks, Nerds, etc. Have hurt people.  
I’m sick and tired of people making fun of others for being themselves  
I heard a quote that said “They tell you to be yourself, but then they judge you”  
That quote is the explanation of what's wrong with the world.  
Think what's the reason there was segregation? Because people judged them for there skin colors  
Why are there fights, murders, or even wars? It's because there was a disagreement or just a problem. Even minor things can hurt someone.  
Get rid of the stereotypes society has created,  
That isn't an ‘Emo or Goth kid’ that's a person with an amazing style  
That isn't a ‘Prep’ that is a person that likes to live life to the fullest  
That isn't a ‘Jock’ that is a person that has worked hard to reach their goals  
So don’t ask what's wrong with the world, look in the mirror and ask yourself how can you fix it.


End file.
